The Commander's Daughter
by yoyo8888
Summary: As things heat up for Dr. Crusher and Captain Picard, a young woman arrives, shaking up more lives then one. Crusher/Picard. T for safety. A mild one, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously, I own no rights to Star Trek or its characters. I just borrowing them for a little bit.**

Commander William Riker dozed quietly in the captain's chair. Around him, floating the bridge, officers and crewmen alike snickered, unaccustomed to the commander sleeping on the job. Above him, at the tactical post Lt. Worf murmured, in the closest thing as Klingon come to a gossiping-like way, with Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge.

"Why do you think he would be so tired?" asked Geordi sarcastically.

"Obviously, a woman," growled the klingon.

"Obviously," responded the engineer.

"A klingon woman, perhaps?"

"That could do it."

Riker started from his sleep and looked about to see if anyone, especially the captain, had noticed his lapse in consciousness. He rubbed his neck self-consciously. Blinking, the commander watched the view screen. He watched the stars stream by in a never ending stream of boredom. Not that he was necessarily the restless type, especially after last night, but right now he was feeling just a little anxious. Swiveling the monitor closer to him, Riker checked the time. _Funny, the captain should have been back by now._

* * *

"Jean-Luc, you should be on the bridge," sighed Beverly Crusher, trying to wriggle away, for his own good, dodging his kisses.

The captain was in a mood, a mixture of restlessness and raw need. Eventually he relented, letting his CMO free. Gently he stroked her cheek. Sighing, he rose to his feet.

"You are right of course," he said softly.

Crusher nodded, watching him wriggle back into his uniform jacket. She beckoned him closer and smoothed his uniform. Stealing one final kiss, the medical officer pushed her captain toward the door.

The door whooshed open and Doctor Crusher plopped back onto her couch. She folded her legs underneath her. Twirling her red lock around her index finger, Beverly smiled and thought back to last night and that morning.

* * *

Captain Jean-Luc Picard strood in confidently, his stride was little more full than usual of command.

"Any news, Number One," asked the captain, without even acknowledging his tardiness.

"Nothing to report, captain," responded Riker in a matter-of fact tone. He stood and cast a withering eye about the the bridge, daring anyone to contradict him.

With the bridge silent, the captain took his chair. He stared into the view screen. Wordlessly Picard watched the star zoomed by.

"Full stop! Lt. Commander Data, what was that?" asked the captain, snapping to attention.

The android tapped on his monitor furiously.

"An escape pod, captain. Life signs...positive, but weak," he responded, and the bridge crew sprang to action.

"Bridge to Doctor Crusher," barked commander Riker, now in full swing

"Crusher here," came the voice from the communicator.

Captain Picard's heart twanged just a little to hear her voice. He was definitely on edge today and probably was yesterday too.

"Prepare to receive casualties."

"Okay, bridge."

"Riker, to transporter room!"

And so the action began. Within several minutes, a young human female was sitting dazed in the sickbay and the first officer and captain were on their way to meet her.

* * *

Commander Riker followed his captain into sickbay. While Picard went to speak to the doctor, Riker went to their visitor. Puffing out his chest, he came to her side and looked down, curios. The teen opened her eyes. Suddenly shocking blue eyes met blue eyes and identical looks of surprise were exchanged.

"D-d-doctor," stammered Riker, fully shaken, "I think we are going to need a DNA test."

* * *

**Please comment and critique. Should I continue or let it be?**


	2. Yes

**Since I got such a good response from the first chapter, thank you all for commenting, I decided to continue on. Expect to see more to come. For those of you worried, don't worry I will continue the Crusher/Picard shipping in the next chapter, most likely. Again I own nothing Star Trek, though I wish I did.**

* * *

TIme had past, but Commander Riker was still pacing in sick bay. HIs logical thoughts told him that it made no sense to stay there. All medical tests took time and staying in sickbay would only make the time seem longer and bloated. He should be back at his post. Riker stopped for a moment, staring at the doctor's office door, and then continued his pacing. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. Okay, so he could. Again the logical thoughts infiltrated, telling the commander that the result would be the same whether he worried or not. Riker decided he was against such logical thoughts. No wonder Vulcans were such downers.

Their visitor he long since been released to her quarters, to sleep. The doctor had said that she was severely dehydrated and was likely to have been held captive. Just thinking of what the doctor had said made Riker clench his fists. He swore that he would... Then again as far as he knew the girl could have no relation to him whatsoever. They could just happen to have the same eye color... and facial expressions. Somehow these thoughts did make him feel any better than the logical ones.

Contenting himself to sit, Riker reeled through his lovers at approximately the right time. The list of possibilities was longer than he thought. Will took a deep breath. _Swoosh. _THe door to the doctor's office opened. Riker stood, watching her pensively. Beverly Crusher walked over to him, PADD in hand, and tilted it over to hims so he could see.

* * *

Lt. Commander data sat perfectly straight, his "mind" quite literally whirring with possible moves. He continued to stare, unblinkingly, at the chessboard in front of his. HIs teenage opponent, whose name happened to be Sophia, grinned broadly knowing full well the tight spot he was in. In one swift and fluid movement the android moved his queen and Sophia's ten move plan disintegrated. Sophia knocked over her king in defeat and looked, slightly crestfallen, at her opponent.

"It was a valiant effort," consoled the Lt. Commander.

"I guess so," sighed Sophia.

Data studied her silently. Slowly he soaked in her blue eyes, familiar expression, and misbehaved light brown hair. She had a sturdy build and Data could see that she was probably quite athletic when she felt like it.

Sophia stood, swinging her arms and clicking her fingers. She paced about the small quarters, gazing all about. She shook her hands and started drumming her fingers against her thigh. Bored and slightly flustered, Sophia sat back in her chair opposite Data.

"Do you wish to play again?" asked the android.

"No." Sophia's answer was short and precise, but not partially gruff or malintentioned.

"Another game, then?"

"No."

Data sat for a little while. He could have sat there all day, but he could see that his charge was restless.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No," Sophia smiled a little, "Just so you know, I can say other words besides no."

Data tilted his head.

"I never doubted your articulative ability," he responded blankly.

Sophia couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. He was just so unlike any being she had ever previously met and so charming all at the same time.

"I did not intend to be humorous," Data cut in, obviously disconcerted by her reaction.

"I know," said Sophia, still laughing, "Only that only makes it funnier."

The Lt. Commander could only watch her laugh. His mind reeled through files on human behavior, but the nuisances seemed just too lost. He continued this process until _whoosh _the door opened.

Sophia perked up, but soon saw that the figure in the door was distinctly klingon; She slumped into the table as the Lt. Commanders switched places. Worf growled under her breath, thoroughly unimpressed with having to "babysit" a weak human female.

" nuqneH*," responded Sophia

Worf looked at her, admittedly a little surprised.

* * *

Commander Riker entered the small guest quarters to find Worf and the girl, his girl, laughing and presumably swapping stories, in klingon. Mr. Worf's relieving officer hovering pensively in the corner. Riker coughed loudly. He dismissed both Mr. Worf and his relieving officer in one silent move. He turned the chair opposite the teen around and, singing his leg over the chair, deposited himself in it.

Riker looked up to see her blue eyes meeting his, steadily and evenly. They stayed there for a while, just watching each other.

"So?" said Sophia, hoping to appear as interested.

"What is your name?" asked the commander.

Sophia blinked at him for a moment. Deciding he wasn't going to give her an answer until she granted him one, Sophia answered him.

"Sophia Wilhelmina Teller."

The commander thought back and quickly located his familiarity with the name.

"Oh," he said simply.

"Oh," Sophia responded, in kind.

"Do you play an instrument?" Riker inquired.

Sophia could feel her temper flare, she hated being kept from answered, but answered calmly anyway.

"Yes," she paused, "clarinet, Bb and bass."

Their eyes locked again and Riker could practically see Sophia's impatience rising. He knew it was cruel to keep her wondering, but he just wanted to know... to know her.

"Yes," was all he said.

Sophia looked at him for a moment longer, trying to understand.

"Yes?"

"yes," he reassured her.

Tired leaked softly from her eyes. Riker rose first and then gently pressed her into his chest, placing his chin on her head. She shook with her tears. She didn't know how she had imagined this feeling, but she had never quite pictured the moment quite like this and then again she had.

"Daughter," Will said softly, testing out the word in his mouth. She rubbed her armed and hugged her tighter. "Daughter."


End file.
